Just the Girl for Me
by That Awkward Writer
Summary: I must have led a very cruel life in my past. I mean look at me; I fell in love with the girl who blackmails me every freakin' day since we were 10!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice and the song. But I do own the wrong grammars and misspelled words if ever there are.

Thanks to my best friend **Sakuni **for helping me with the grammars and correcting me and commenting (more like insulting) on this story.

________________________________________________________________

A 15 year old Ruka Nogi is in his 3 star room, just lying on his bed one lazy Sunday afternoon, being bored out of his mind listening to his iPod.

Now you all might be thinking 'if he's bored why not go to Central Town? Or the barn?' Heck, he tried that, mind you

First, he wanted to go to Central Town for a stroll and buy Usagi's food but unfortunately the buses are on strike.

The barn: he already went there.

Go bother Natsume? He considered it for a moment but decided against it. 'Nah. Mikan is probably doing that now'

Then the music in his iPod changed.

He sighed "Man, there's that song again!"

He doesn't hate the song, he likes it actually. It's just that it reminded him of something or rather,_ someone._

_**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion **_

Ruka scoffed. _'Cold and cruel? Heck, she's worse than that.'_ he mused. _'She's cold, stoic, emotionless, a complete ice queen and a notorious money loving blackmailer' _he thought, smirking at himself. But just as soon as the smirk appeared it was quickly replaced by a frown as a memory flashbacked in his mind.

**Flashback ( 3 yrs ago )**

_The class had decided to go on a trip that summer and they're going swimming. _

_Of course, they all had fun playing volleyball on the pool, chicken fights, (__**a/n: **__you know the one when there's a person on your shoulder and you had to be the last team standing to be the winner?) water gun fights and the humongous water slide. Hell, even Natsume was playing--(__**a/n: **__showing your childish side eh Natsume? XD). _

_Here's the tragic part: Apparently, when they were about to go home, Hotaru fired her Baka Gun at Mikan for trying to glomp her and being an idiot again. Here's the case: you see, Mikan __**'magically'**__,__or should I say, __**'miraculously'**__ dodged the bullet and instead it hit Ruka who was by the way standing by the pool talking with the guys. _

_And y'all know what happened next. He was sent flying to the pool and ended up going home wet, not to mention the laughing stock of 2-B. Natsume was trying to dry__him with his alice while trying to hide the amusement in his eyes and suppressing a chuckle. Ruka, on the other hand, was a different case. He was glaring daggers, yes __daggers__. The sweet Ruka Nogi we all know was glaring daggers at just about everything and everyone on his way while mumbling incoherent words albeit colorful curses under his breath and petting little Usagi non too gently, scaring the poor rabbit out of its wits. _

_When Hotaru Imai stepped on the bus, his glare, if possible, intensified. However, as we all know the Imai prodigy is not afraid of anything. She was undeterred and only stared at the drenched boy before walking airily past him. When she was about a meter away she spared the boy a glance from her shoulder and coldly said, "It's not my fault you have poor reflexes", before completely walking away to her seat and Ruka's glare had just turned into a glare that made Natsume proud. _

**End of Flashback**

"Damn that woman" muttered Ruka while placing his arm on his forehead

_**She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**_

Ruka had to smile as another memory flashed through his mind.

**Flashback**

_Ruka was on his way to the dormitory's rooftop as he always does when he's waiting for his best friend to return from his dreaded missions. He sighed as he climbed the last stairs. He hated doing this every time Natsume has a mission. He hated leaving Usagi alone in his room just to find solitude in the dormitory's rooftop. He hated the academy for always forcing and threatening Natsume to do those blasted missions. He hated it all! _

_But when he got there, the sight that greeted him made all his complains disappear and almost made his jaw hit the cement floor._

_There, standing at the roof top's railings, with all her glory, was Hotaru Imai clad in her lilac silk night gown top with a black hoodie jacket paired with a matching lilac silk pajama bottom that reached just above her knees with white slippers on. Her jet black shoulder length hair was swaying with the wind, the brightness of the moon illuminating her face showing the serene smile she has. Ruka Nogi could only gape. Let's just say he got over his little crush with Mikan when they were 12 and as years passed by, he slowly realized that he had taken a liking to our stoic inventor though he wouldn't admit it out loud let alone to himself, no – not yet._

_When Hotaru noticed someone staring, she quickly took hold of her Baka Gun and aimed it at the intruder, (__**a/n:**__ now where did that come from?) the serene smile she had on a while ago was completely wiped off and was quickly replaced by her usual poker face. _

"_What the hell are you doing here, Nogi?" she asked, no, more like demanded. _

_Ruka snapped out of his trance and regained his composure. He stared at her for a moment before quirking a brow, saying, "I should ask you the same thing." _

"_You didn't answer my question, bunny boy." she growled._

"_Chill." said Ruka, walking towards her before plopping down to sit. He stretched his legs then used his hands for support. "I come here every time Natsume has a mission, just to pass the time. I guess going here kinda became a routine." he said, smiling. _

_The ice queen just sighed as Ruka patted the space next to him signaling that he wants her to sit as well. _

_Now, now, people we all know that the ice queen does NOT take orders but she figured arguing is futile as she decided to occupy the space beside Ruka. To say Ruka was surprised was an understatement. He was downright shocked! The ice queen abiding to his request?! The world must be ending! Amused by this, he decided to tease her about it. _

"_Since when do you follow requests?" said a smirking Ruka. _

"_Don't taunt me Nogi" Hotaru glared then after some time sighed then said "You really should stop hanging around with Hyuuga too much" _

_Ruka raised a brow at this as if saying why. _

_Hotaru not bothering to look at him, answered "Ever since we entered middle school you keep smirking and you've become more calm and collected. I hear you swear often too. I mean seriously, where did the once sweet-shy-timid Ruka Nogi go?" _

_Ruka can't do anything but laugh. Hotaru looked at him like he's nuts. _

"_What are you laughing at?" she asked emotionless. _

_Ruka could only grin and answered "Nothing it's just that he said the same thing about you." _

_Then Hotaru's melodious laughter filled the air. _

_At that moment, Ruka stopped to hear the melodious sound she's emitting. Her laughter was like music ringing in his ears. He was mesmerized. Her laughter sounds so carefree, no traces of the stoic girl she is. _

_Aaah...the music Ruka loved the most. He couldn't help but smile at this. This is one of the rare moments he can see her smile, more than that she laughed! _

_The laughter died down as Hotaru looked at him and asked "What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing" he said as he shrugged. _

_They talked for the whole night with a comfortable silence every now and then, until they decided to call it a night and returned to their rooms. That night, Ruka Nogi lied on his bed replaying the music he heard on the rooftop on his mind, –some may call it Hotaru's laughter– as it lulled him to sleep._

**End of Flashback**

_**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for **_

**Ruka's POV**

Yeah, Natsume would always ask me why, how and what I like about Hotaru. He said I got weird taste in women. Tsk, look who's talking. It's a good thing he's the only one who knows that I like Hotaru –well there's Koko, but that's a different case! So, basically he's the only person I could talk to about this. You see my problem is I'm too scared to confess. I'm afraid she'll reject me and whatever relationship we have right now would go down the drain. Yeah I, Ruka Nogi, one of the most sought out male in Gakuen Alice is afraid to be rejected by a girl.

Damn. Hotaru's right I really should stop hanging around Natsume too much.

_**She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour She runs on 100 proof attitude power **_

That's another problem. I'm also afraid that if I confess and she didn't accept me she would use it against me as blackmail but ,Hotaru wouldn't do that right? Would she…?GAH!!! What am I saying of course she'd do that! With that attitude of hers, she would do anything to humiliate me! She'd tear me to pieces!

_**And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her **_

_sigh. _Why do I have to be in love with someone like Hotaru? I must have led a very cruel life in my past life. I mean look at me; I fell in love with the girl who blackmails me every freakin' day since we were 10, constantly tortures me and shoots me with her Baka Gun. Heh. Ironic. I must be one hell of a masochist. But whatever cruel things she does to me I keep coming back as if I'm asking for more. I still abide by her requests no, more like orders. I guess Natsume's right, one day that girl will be the end of me.

_**The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone**_

**Flashback**

_I remembered one time when the gang was going to Central Town. Everybody was there except her (yes, even Natsume was there. Mikan somehow "persuaded" him, as usual). So I decide to call her and she won't pick up. Finally, on the 5__th__ call she decided to answer. _

"_What?!" she spat. _

"_Hotaru, the gang is goi-" I didn't get to finish what I was saying because I was cut off by a rude "Leave me alone, Nogi!" and then she hung up. I stood there at the bus stop gaping like an idiot at my phone. The gang just stared at me then Natsume decide to ask "What's wrong?" _

_I can only muster a weak "She hung up on me". _

_Yuu sighed then said "I'll try to call her again". _

_He phoned her, then, after 3 seconds, she answered we could hear Iinchou saying, __"__Okay, Hotaru-chan. Is that all? Okay we understand" then he shut his phone as he turned to us. _

"_Hotaru-chan can't come" he said. __"__She said she has an important invention to finish. She said she's sorry and that she'll come next time." _

_The gang just nodded excluding me. I think I heard Mikan-chan saying "Aw..too bad Hotaru can't come", or something along those lines. _

_I stood there, flabbergasted. I was too dazed to grasp my surroundings. She could have said that to me when __**I **__called her! Emphasis on the __**I**__ part! How come she snapped at me but answered promptly to Iinchou?! What's with that woman?! _

_The gang was already boarding the bus to Central. I snapped out of my shocked state when Mikan called out "Ruka-pyon, you coming?" the rest just stared at me. _

_I sighed. Suddenly, I didn't feel like going to Central Town anymore._

**End of POV**

_**But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head **_

Ruka rolled in his bed, sighing. He decided to visit the person that's been bugging his mind since this song started.

_**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin' **_

As he reached her room, a robot opened it greeting him, at the same time "Konichiwa Nogi-sama" he nodded at the robot as it led him to Hotaru's lab

_**Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined **_

"What do you want Nogi? Make it snappy. I don't have all day." she said, not even looking up from the invention she's working on.

Ruka sighed _'She sound as if she doesn't want me around'_

"Nothing, just wanted to visit you" he said as he sat on the couch.

Hotaru whirled her chair around. Legs crossed same as the arms, her goggles at the top of her head while an elegant brow was raised and she was smirking.

"Really now?" she sneered.

He smiled as he said, "Yeah. Really."

"Hn. Whatever" she mumbled as she returned to her work.

Ruka started to sing along with the song.

"_**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for "**_

Hotaru was surprised to hear Ruka sing. She momentarily stopped her work to listen to Ruka's voice. His voice was nice, no scratch that, It was amazing. It felt as if the song was for her.

As the song ended, silence filled the room and after some time, Ruka decided to break it.

"Hey Hotaru"

"Hmm?" she hummed, indicating that she's listening.

"I have something to tell you"

"Spill".

By this time, Ruka was already standing right behind Hotaru. Cerulean eyes covered with blonde locks, fist clenched on his side, blushing like hell.

"I-I...I" he stuttered "I-I..like you"

Hotaru turned around shock evident on her porcelain face. "Pardon?" she asked.

"I said I-I...I like you".

Hotaru was speechless. For once she felt blank. She didn't know what to say.

The silence took longer than he expected. He took her silence as a rejection.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you. Forget what I said earlier" he said shakily, as he was walking to the door. When he was about to turn the knob, he got the shock of his life!

Hotaru Imai was hugging him from behind!

"No, I won't forget what you said earlier. Don't regret what you said earlier because...I like you too." she confessed

Ruka turned around to face her. Hotaru was smiling her rare smile. The smile that's only meant for him. He hugged her as she returned his hug. This is definitely the best day of his life.

**hikaru718: **uhm… it's my first time writing a fanfic so please be kind to me. Please leave a review. I accept constructive criticisms and suggestions to improve my writing skills. No flaming and insults okay?!


End file.
